exaltedgreecefandomcom-20200214-history
Item Categories
This section categorizes all items in the Exalted: Greece rule mod. It also provides a complete listing of all these items. For all intents and purposes this is a complete list of items that can be found in the setting. Feel free to add any custom items here. Do not show any stats for items on this page. To show those make a new page and link it. DO NOT show stats for any item found in a White Wolf product. Naming and listing them is fine but DO NOT provide any details/rules of the object. Standard Items Melee Weapons Swords Hilt and blade. *Heavy Sword *Bastard Sword *Falx *Knife *Dagger *Xiphos *Broad Sword *Akinakes *Kopis *Makhaira *Gladius *Spatha Axes Handle and blade *Hatchet *Labrys *Short Tabar Zin *Francisca *Sagaris *Khopesh *Battle Axe *Long Bearded Axe *Tabar Zin *Viking Axe Polearms Long handles with relatively small "weapon" at the tip *Hoplite Short Spear *Roman Short Spear *Hasta *Doru *Sarissa *Xyston *Rhomphaia Hammers Handle and blunt head *Pick Hammer *War Hammer *Maul *Claw Mace *Flanged Mace *Morning Star Scythes Long handle a long curved blade *Sickle Scythe *Scythe *War Scythe Whips ...do i really need an explanation? *Stock Whip *Bullwhip *Snake Whip Rods Covers staffs, batons, cudgels, etc. *Club *Cane *Cudgel *Baton *Staff *Reinforced Staff Martial Art Weapons Gloves Anything worn on the hands that could be used in a punch like attack. *Cetus *Fighting Gauntlet *Tiger Claws *Khatar *Hook Boots Anything worn on the feet that could be used in a kicking like attack. *Iron Boot Harnesses Anything worn on the body except hands and feet (ie. knees, elbows, torso, head, etc.) *Razor Harness Chained Any weapon that is comprised of a long chain. *Fighting Chain Staffs Any special staffs that are too technical to use with melee *Bo Staff *Three Section Staff *Seven Section Staff *Twelve Section Staff Catching Any weapon designed to catch other weapons or people *Wind-Fire Wheel/War Fan *Sai *Hook Swords Thrown Weapons Guard Weapons *Cudgel *Baton Throwing Axes Axes weighted for throwing *Hatchet *Labrys *Francisca Boomerangs ... *Two Pronged Boomerang *Three/Four Pronged Boomerang *Two Pronged Battle Boomerang *Three/Four Pronged Battle Boomerang Javelins Covers thrown pole arms *Javelin *Pilum *Lancea *Verutum Discus Frisbee like weapons *Discus *Battle Discus Slings Slings, slingshots, etc. *Sling *Slingshot Knives Weighted knives *Throwing Knife *Throwing Dagger Assassin Weapons Covers needles, throwing stars, or any small low damage weapons *Throwing Star *Needles Archery Weapons Bows *Personal Bow *Short Bow *Composite Bow *Long Bow *Composite Long Bow Crossbows *Collapsible Crossbow *Light Crossbow *Heavy Crossbow *Repeating Crossbow Firewands *Inferno Cannon *Firewand *Flame Piece Projectile Ammunition Arrows and Bolts *Snake Catcher *Eagle Head *Wolf Killers *Fish Stunners Firedust *Standard *Greek Fire Armor Light *Breastplate *Buff Jacket *Chain Shirt Medium *Chain Hauberk *Lamellar *Reinforced Buff Jacket Heavy *Articulated Plate *Plate and Chain *Reinforced Breastplate Super Heavy *Chain Swathing *Super Heavy Plate Shields *Bronze/Iron Round Shield: Used primarily by the Greek phalanx: A round shield has a cost of four. The character gains a +2 DV against melee attacks and a +4 DV to ranged attacks. The wielder suffers a -1 mobility penalty in addition to any mobility penalties incurring from his or her armor, as well as adding one to the fatigue value of any armor worn (one if the wielder is wearing no armor). This shield cannot be enhanced in any way. Helms Siege Equipment Hearthstones Hearthstones Artifacts Artifact Melee Weapons If you wish to add a hearthstone slot to a melee weapon you increase the cost of the artifact by 1 per slot. If you wish to add a magical effect to an artifact it would be a custom artifact. Swords Hilt and blade. Thefos - God Swords *Thefos *Great Thefos *Short Thefos *Sailor's Thefos *Grimm Thefos *Dire Thefos Axes Handle and blade *Theokouri *Great Theokouri Polearms Long handles with relatively small "weapon" at the tip *Thelonchi *Theokontari Hammers Handle and blunt head *Theofyri *Great Theofyri Scythes Long handle a long curved blade *Theoristis *War Theoristis Whips ...do i really need an explanation? *Theomastigio Rods Covers staffs, batons, cudgels, etc. *Theokoll *Theoleschi Artifact Martial Art Weapons Gloves Anything worn on the hands *Razor Claws *Slayer Khatar *Smashfist *Theocheri - God hand *Theagkistro - God Hooks Boots Anything worn on the feet *God Kicking Boots Harnesses Anything worn on the body except hands and feet (ie. knees, elbows, torso, head, etc.) *Bloodspike Harness Chained Any weapon that is comprised of a long chain. *Dire Chain Staffs Any special staffs that are too technical to sue with melee *Serpent Sting Staff Catching Any weapon designed to catch other weapons Artifact Thrown Weapons If you wish to add a hearthstone slot to a thrown weapon you increase the cost of the artifact by 1 per slot. If you wish to add a magical effect to an artifact it would be a custom artifact. Throwing Axes Axes weighted for throwing *Theotsekouri Boomerangs *Theoragk Javelins Covers thrown pole arms *Theontio Discus Frisbee like weapons *Theodiskobolia Artifact Archery Weapons If you wish to add a hearthstone slot to an Archery weapon you increase the cost of the artifact by 1 per slot. If you wish to add a magical effect to an artifact it would be a custom artifact. Bows *Short Theodoxari *Composite Theodoxari *Long Theodoxari *Composite Long Theodoxari Artifact Armor If you wish to add a hearthstone slot to an armor set you increase the cost of the artifact by 1 per slot. If you wish to add a magical effect to an artifact it would be a custom artifact. Light *Breastplate *Chain Shirt *Lamellar Medium *Reinforced Buff jacket *Reinforced Breastplate Heavy *Articulated Plate Super Heavy *Super Heavy Plate Artifact Shields Artifact Helms Making a helmet out of a magical material allows the user to "store" a charm in it. Rules: *Artifact: * - ***** *Attune = Charm's essence cost. *Special: User may store a charm with an essense cost no great than 3 times the artifact rating of the helmet. He may then cast this charm with a speed of 0, or free. Storning a Charm is a Misc Action with a DV penalty of -1. Miscellaneous Artifacts Wonders Mundane Items Category:Mod Rules